1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition suitably used for inkjet recording and an inkjet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An actinic radiation-curing composition containing a polymerizable compound cures as a result of irradiation with actinic radiation such as UV or an electron beam and polymerization of the compound, and is applicable to, for example, a thin film coating material, a printing ink, etc. Such an actinic radiation-curing composition can be applied to an inkjet recording ink composition since the curing properties, etc. are good, and particularly in recent years accompanying an increase in demand for high performance for an inkjet recording ink composition, there is a desire for one that can be suitably used in such a field and has excellent photocurability as a thin film.
Furthermore, as an actinic radiation-curing composition, those described in JP-A-2003-176430 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication) and JP-A-2006-131884 are known.
JP-A-2003-176430 describes an inkjet white ink comprising a photoreactive polyfunctional monomer, a white pigment, and a photopolymerization initiator, the inkjet white ink having a viscosity at 40° C. of no greater than 13 mPa·s.
JP-A-2006-131884 describes a radiation-curing ink composition comprising a coloring material, a monomer, and a photopolymerization initiator, the radiation-curing ink composition comprising as the monomer an acrylamide derivative, the amount of acrylamide derivative being 10 to 90 wt % of the entire ink composition, and the entire ink composition having a viscosity at 25° C. of 3 to 35 mPa·s.